Love and Fire
by BurningFlame0116
Summary: When Ayano is sent on an secert undercover mission at a school reported to find mysterious things happening- she finds herself lost inside whatseems to be a overwhelming maze. Only does she realize that the mission is more than a game- and only does she realize she's in love. KazumaxAyano & RenxOC. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1: Operation- START!

**Hey guys! Thx viewers! I'm so GRATEFUL!- Plz enjoy it! My first Kaze no Stingma story...enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 1: **

* * *

_Ayano's P.O.V._

_" Anyano, listen to me carefully. " Master Judo explained to me once again. " You must keep this job secret, okay? You must go alone. This mission is to test your skill in situations. We can not let anyone know about this. This info is only known to the Kannagi. "_

_" Understood. Besides, That pervert isn't doing this with me so it's not going to take so long." I state calmly. A image of Kazuma Yagami slips through my mind. Damn it- that guy is such a stupid baka._

_" Say as you please. But be careful- I will explain this one more time." Judo sternly spoke. He took out the file labeled in black bold letters " Highschool Rumors and undercover work."_

_" Location is in Arieses, a town that is about 15 minutes away from here." Judo explained firmly. He opened the file, showing a image of the highschool entrance, and next to the image was the school map." Yet problems are surging inside the highschool that is very...particular."._

_" What?! What do you mean 'particular?' i just needed to pretend to be a new student that will be staying for a while, and find the youma. Not to mention to also kick the youma's ass and come back home." i answered rudely. Judo raised his eyebrow, daring me to do that again._

_" Sorry. Resume." I sigh in annoyance. Judo gives me a nod._

_" Ayano, i just hope you realize- you must take this one seriously, its not just the youma- something is really strange about the not to trust them to much." painfully sighed Judo. ' Why does she have to be the stubborn type? And especially since she is going to be the head of the Kannagi! ' Judo thought. _

_" Anyways." he resumed. " 13 student's were killed recently, and by the looks of the injuries...it's not a youma your facing." Judo hastily sighed looking at the pink haired woman in front of him. She cocked her head, trying to get it._

_" You're facing the ones that are making the youma's...somehow some are agents in the school, find them and report. Beforehand, just be careful. Call anyone in th Kannagi for additional help, I'll send them right away." He reasoned._

_" Hai!" _

_" You are now dismissed. The school uniform will be given to you- but don't wear that academy uniform. I settled the paperwork...everything else, is up to you."_

_The pink haired girl opened the door and was about to step out until I heard her say " I forgot to ask you something!"_

_" What that might be?" I asked curiously._

_" One, does Ren now about this...and two...you mind sending me the information and profiles?"_

_I nodded in agreement. " Both are yes; Ren knows, and I'll give you the information the morning you leave."_

_She nodded as she skipped out the house. I sighed in disbelief about even thinking about what's going to happen next..._

* * *

_Ayano P.O.V._

_Destination; Arieses ( Driving to hotel )_

I looked behind me, and saw the black lane filled with cars. The highway was filled with raging car engines with passengers and people inside. I flustered with the new school uniform, it was so uncomfortable. Jugo got me covered. All I need to do is change myself up and go undercover. No biggie. I hear a beeping noise from my phone, my ringtone, actually, and It seemed I got a text. I thought it was Yukari, or maybe even Nanese, so I quickly rustled with my bag.

I opened up my phone and it showed that the pervert texted me..wonder how he got my number...that idiot! I stared at his text frustrated about how the idiot manages to get what he wants _all _the time.

_Kazuma; Where are you Ayano?_

I couldn't tell him where I was headed, I need to keep my cool. I tried to make up a lie- yet I wasn't good at those things...better if I just change the subject for the better- besides, I held the phone tightly, about to break it in half from my anger.

_Me: How did u get my number you idiot!_

Satisfied with my reply, I was about to close my phone when I had received another text.

_Kazuma; I asked Ren. No prob. But where are u? Ur not in the Kannagi Household..I checked..._

Damn it, I can't let him find out. And plus he was _looking _for me. Must have been important. Oh well, to bad for the stalker. Especially since he could sense magic and stuff like that.

_Me: You STALKER! Oh, PS: Ren gave it to you? Damn it. Anyways- stop texting me..it's annoying._

Immediately I got a text right after, I swore he was desperate. And it was getting on my nerves. I bent over the bright screen of the phone.

_Kazuma: I'm sensing that you aren't in the city at all..Where are u?_

SHIT! I texted in rage.

_Me: YOU DON'T NEED TO KNOW SO STOP TEXTING ME IIIDDDDDDDDDDIIIIIIOOOOOOOOTTTTTTTT!_

I was satisfied with my answer. I muted my sound and ringtones and volumes, and put my phone into my bag.

" Are you alright over there?" asked my taxi driver looking through the eye mirror at me with worry. He looked like he was a little suspicious. I looked at my phone with a death glare, and gave the taxi driver a reassuring laugh.

" Nah it's fine. Just a little something that pissed me off that's all." I tell him, giving him a smile. He just nods slowly before focusing on driving.

" Were here!" exclaimed the Taxi- Driver after the last 10 minutes.

" Thanks for the ride!" I exclaim joyfully getting out of that fuckin' car. I felt like I wanted to puke after the long drive. But just need to wait for him to leave..

" Welcome!" he exclaimed joyfully turning the car around to go who knows where. After He had left, the bags beside me, I took in a few huffs of air. Finally fresh air.

The cool breeze of wind flowed through my pink hair, I closed my eyes- relaxing and finally enjoying the wind for a moment.

That's when I somehow: Weirdly, sadly, I remember some things that idiot said me.

_The " somehow weirdly,sadly" things that I remembered the idiot had to say to me..._

_"I will always be by your side. just like the wind that flows through your hair."_

I blushed at me remembering that and shook m head as I pretend I didn't enjoy the wind at all. That's when I remembered other things he had told me as I picked up my bags and headed for the hotel entrance in front of me...

_"Death is the end of everything. Your PAST and FUTURE will be lost in an instant where there will be no second chance. However as long as you live there will be a chance of pulling a win."_

I went inside the hotel , going into the check-in desk and waited in the line.

" Tch, that pervert is so annoying I think about him." I mumbled as I got closer to the lady at the desk.

_Kazuma: I'm sensing that you aren't in the city at all..Where are u?_

I sighed annoyingly as the texts from earlier pop into my head.

God...why Kazuma?

" May I help you?" asked the lady at the desk.

" Yes, I would like 1 room please. Here's the yen."

After I handed it to her she put it in the casher and gave me the keys.

" 14th floor RM. 99" she told me as I waved a goodbye.

I elevator the and found that the 14th floor was the last floor. I pressed it. 1st..2nd..3rd...

A few stops we made, people coming into the elevator,.

4, 5, 6,

Few people exited and few people entered.

And after the so on cycle continuing, I reached my floor, and exited, going into my room.

89 90 91 92 93 94 95 96 97 98...AH HA! 99!

I unlock the door with the key, and enter, putting my bags down, locking the door behind me, and I put my keys on the table.

I collapse on the bed, tired from the day.I reach for my phone to see what the pervert sent me: 120 messages. Oh God now I have to delete them all.

I groan annoyingly. I sit up and change into my P.J.'s, and after settling in, I opened the curtains to see the night- why so beautiful.

I look back at my phone, I recieved another text. This time..it was a little creepy:

_Kazuma: Why are you here in the first place?_

I look back at the view only to see the pervert in front of me, giving me a long stare.

* * *

**Hope you all loved the first chapter! More is coming soon! Anyways! Hope you enjoyed the cliff-hanger! Ta-ta!**

**-**burningflame0116


	2. Chapter 2: Misunderstanding

**HI Guys Thx for the feedback! Hope you enjoy Chapter 2!**

* * *

_Ayano P.O.V._

He kept staring at me trying to read my thoughts. I stood there wide-eyed, not knowing what to do. _Shit Shit Shit SHIT! _I spun around, walking to the curtains and covering the windows. At first I thought I heard a annoyed sigh, but I guess it was just me.

I walked over to the my bed, climbing in, the cold presence of the sheets covering me. I snuggle in, very comfortable, as a matter of fact. But after I was a bout to go into a state of sleeping, a loud knocking arose from the door.

I suddenly froze. Wide eyed. Shit. I lay there- quite, and trying my best not to panic. Another knock came from the door. I couldn't bring myself to get up and open the door.

" Open up!" yelled a man's voice- obviously Kazuma. _Damn it he didn't fall for it._ I thought bitterly as I gave a pouting, and annoyed face.

" Just go home you perverted stalker!" I bark at him covering my body, head to toe.

" Let me in!" he demanded. It actually mostly sounded like a command. I was quite startled that I jumped.

" Let me in or I'll be more of a perverted stalker than you think!" He yelled out. I sigh in defeat as I scramble out of bed to the door, my hand on the doorknob.

I slowly open it, creaking it open a peek, finding myself staring at one of the orange, brown, gorgeous eyes of Kazuma.

He slammed the door open, holding firmly on my wrist.

" LET GO YOU STUPID FUCKIN' PERVERT!"

I try to push his hand of my wrist but he got his hand and tipped my head higher, coming face to face with him.

Yet he didn't say anything, all he did was give me a high, voltage stare. He seemed like he was trying to read my mind, or maybe trying to find out what's going on with my head.

Finally, he goes up my ear, and whispers. " Why would you come to this place?"

I blush wildly, trying to figure out a good lie...yet I'm really bad at lying.

" T-That's because...w-well...b-because...I heard there was a amusement park opening, that was said to have one of the best rides in our area!" i try to convince him. _I'm so bad at lying. _I thought as I push him away from me. But I was right on one thing: There was a big amusement park opening.

He leaned closer to me, our lips nearly inches apart, but after a few moments of staring, He stood up straight, and walked over to a chair and sat.

" Can I come with you?" he asked. He raised his eyebrow.

I blushed many shades of red at this remark.

" C-Course n-not..PERVERT! YOU STALKER FOLLOWING ME! "

He titled his head, giving puppy eyes. " Why not?"

" B-Because...well..."

I looked away from him, trying to find an excuse.

" Jugo sent you on a mission didn't he?" Kazuma asked me, with his usual laid-back attitude.

I almost was on the verge of punching him- I can't let him find out! I need to protect my Kannagi name! And most of all prove myself.

" Again wrong, Pervert." I commented as I pushed him out of the chair.

" H-Hey! Were not done talking yet..Ayano.."

" GET. OUT." I tell him firmly. He gives a defeated sigh, as I push him out of my hotel room.

" DON'T YOU DARE TRY COMING IN HERE AGAIN!" I yell , slamming the door.

* * *

_Kazuma P.O.V._

I give a smirk. She really was hiding something from me. And not only is she hiding something- Jugo was acting weird when I asked him where Ayano was..even Ren..

All the people I asked in the Kannagi have all been acting strange or seem like there hiding something.

I walk out of the hotel, taking a glance behind me

" Ayano...whats really going on?" I mutter, only loud enough for me to hear.

That's when I see a familiar women, with long green hair and brown eyes: She seemed the age of Kirka Tachibana.

" Yo, Kazuma, you ready to go to the restaurant?"

'"Coming!" I say as she grabs onto my arm. But I didn't mind her.

My mind was full of the wonders of what the Kannagi were hiding...

* * *

*The Next Day*

* * *

_Ayano P.O.V._

" I wanna go to bed!" I complain as I finish brushing my hair. Damn, I hate Monday's.

I grab my school bag, filled with the school stuff and -yada yada yada.

I tie a ribbon in my hair, so I wouldn't look like my normal self...just in case someone recognizes me.

It was a simlpe, blue ribbon that matched with my uniform.

I looked in the mirror, seeing if I needed to do any final touches.

" Good!" I say giving a wink as I head out the door, locking my hotel door, putting the hotel keys in my school bag.

I wait outside, as a taxi stops in front of me. I open the door of the taxi.

" Good morning!" i say, giving a fake smile.

" C'mon in!" said the 30 year old man, scratching his head as I went into the car.

" Judging by your uniform your going to head to XX Academy?" asked the taxi driver as I gave him the yen.

" Correct!" I say, giving him a thumbs up. He chuckled as we started driving to the school.

* * *

_Ren P.O.V._

" IT'S MINE!"

" Finders keepers!"

" NO!"

"Really?"

" Yup! So give it back!"

" To bad!"

Kanon tried getting the thing out of Tatsuya's hands.

I sigh thinking about Ni-san. The flashback of Kazuma came back to me before he left.

_Flashback:_

_" Ren, where's hot head?" He asked as I looked from my homework to him. Of course I couldn't tell Ni-san even if I wanted too...He wasn't a Kannagi anymore..._

_" I don't know, check with Nanese and Ayumi-"_

_"' I already checked with them."_

_I perked up, to see him giving me a hard, cld stare. I never saw Ni-san like that._

_" Ask Jugo."_

_He sat down next to me._

_" I already asked him- I asked all the Kannagi members, and Ayano's friends- But I haven't asked you...please, where's Ayano?"_

_He seemed to have a little worry in his voice, I perked up._

_" I can't tell you Nii-san...that's because..you aren't a Kannagi anymore."_

_His eyes widened as my fists clenched._

_""" It's not like we don't want to tell you- I wish I could...but I can't..."_

_I heard him sigh, and pat me on the back._

_" IT's okay, Ren. Thanks for everything though...I'll go find her."_

_My eyes widened as I saw him take off._

" Ah what if he finds out!' I groaned as I put my head on the desk.

" TELL HIM REN!" Kanon suddenly yelled to me. I perked up automatically.

"What?"

" Tell Tatsuya he should give the stuffed bear back to me, it's rightful owner!"

" Fine, Tatsuya give Kanon back-" but before I could finish the bell rang.

" Class is now in session!" Our sensei bellowed as everyone went straight to there desks.

I looked out the window, not even bothering class. Usually I wold pay more attention..but today I didn't feel like listening.

" Ni-san..I wonder where you are riot now.." I mutter, seeing the wind rustling the leaves outside.

* * *

_Kazuma P.O.V._

The sunlight streamed through the windows. I got up, the images of AYano and what she said filling my head...

_" LET GO YOU STUPID FUCKIN' PERVERT!"_

_" DON'T YOU DARE TRY COMING IN HERE AGAIN!" _

I sigh getting up. It was around the time you would normally start class.

" WHY DO YOU HAVE TO MAKE THIS HARDER?!" I groan as I stuff a pillow onto my face.

I get up, brushing my teeth doing the original routine.

After I finished getting dressed, I looked outside. It was nice weather, and also a nice breeze as a final touch.

"''' What should I do?" I mutter to myself as I sit on the hotel bed.

_What will be my next move? What is Ayano's objective? Why is she here?_

Such questions, and many more started filling onto my head.

" Your such a bad liar." I sigh as I get up and grab my phone a wallet, also my hotel keys. " Your such a n=bad liar." I repeat.

I open the hotel door, stepping out and locking the hotel door.

" Your such a bad liar." I repeat again. " And I guess that's the reason that makes me love you so much."

* * *

**LOL- Finally done! Hope you enjoyed it! 3rd Chapter is on the road! **

**-burningflame0116**


	3. Chapter 3: Secrets

**HI Guys! So sorry for the grammar mistakes...I'll try at little harder to avoid it. Hope you enjoy this Chapter!- And mot of all enjoy the story!**

* * *

_Ayano P.O.V._

" Please come in." said the teacher with her fake smile. I had to introduce myself in _every_ class. I still remember that I had to keep my cool and keep up my act. I remember what Jugo told me before I went inside the taxi on my way here.

**FLASHBACK**

" I can't...be like my normal self?" I ask, trying to make sure I got the idea.

" Ayano, you have to act...different. Instead of losing your temper you keep your cool. Instead of being such a kid- try to act like a mature young lady." Jugo explained as I nod.

" And remember that your name is not Ayano. Get used to people calling you a different name." Jugo commented as I put my luggage in the taxi.

" The name was...Akemi right?" I asked him, trying to make sure once again.

He nodded as I gave him a final look.

" I'll try my best, Jugo." I explain to him calmly as I get into the Taxi. And soon- we drove off...

**END OF FLASHBACK**

As I went in. The pairs of eyes staring at me. I felt stares and murmurs that talked about me...

_" Damn, hot chick."_

_" I love her hair"_

_" She's like a model almost!"_

_"OMG! I love her pink her! That bow in her hair matches perfectly!"_

I flinched when I heard the guy's remarks, but I had tot keep my cool. " Please introduce yourself." the teacher commanded as she sat in her desk as I stood tall, pride swelling within me.

" こんにちは( Konichiwa: Also known as 'Hello') I am Akemi Usagi, I am 18 years old and I will be in your class. Please take care of me." I said blankly, as I picked up a black marker from the board. I wrote my name delicately as I turned away from the white board for all to see:

あ

け

み,

ア

ケ

ミ

(Akemi)

" Please, Akemi, Do you mind also writing your Last name also?" said the teacher as I pick up the black marker once again.

" Understood." I reply as I write my last name. After i was done writing, I back away for all to see again.

あ う

け さ

み, ぎ

ア

ケ

ミ

(Akemi Usagi)

" Thank you, Akemi.' replied the teacher. " Now if you will: Your seat will be next to Oyana and Homura. Ladies please raise your hands so Akemi knows where to sit."

In the 2nd row in the middle I saw A girl with orange hair and brown eyes wave her hand, giving me a smile. The other one, had black hair and black eyes. Besides her uniform, everything else on her was black: The ribbons, necklace, bracelet, shoes. Almost everything. She just rolled her eyes, not even giving me a welcome.

And Jugo said _I _needed to grow up.

So I walked to my seat. I sat down, looking to my right, giving that orange hair girl a smile. She smiled back. " Welcome, Akemi!"

" Thanks." I say with a soft smile. " What's your name?"

" Oh- I'm Oyana! Nice to meet you!" She whispered as we shook hands. I think we will get along.

I look to my left to see the girl in all black not even glance at me and just focused on work.

" Hi! You must be Homura, am I right?" I asked her. Her black orbs just examined me for 10 seconds and then she nodded. She definitely was someone to keep a close eye too. Yet, I shouldn't make those type of assumptions just yet.

" Now class, turn your textbook to page 456..." said the teacher as I got my textbook and pencil ready. _I would have been okay with this mission..only if I still didn't do homework...and study... and Jugo making me study for this mission...it doesn't feel right.._ I thought bitterly._  
_

* * *

_Ren P.O.V._

As our math lesson began I tried to focus. I really did: But the thought of the Kannagi...Nii-san...Ayano...Jugo...It really was hard to resist. _Will Nii-san figure it out And if he does...what will he do? Does he already know? No no no... _I thought as my teacher Mr. Suzaki wrote a problem on the board.

" Ren, would you mind coming up here and solving the problem?"

After i came back to my senses I get up and take a black marker. I look at the problem: It was easy enough.

I take the black marker, every stroke not wasted as I wrote my answer. After I aced everyone to show them, they were all quite amazed at how smart I was. I just sighed to myself at that thought.

" Thank you, Ren." Mr. Suzaki complimented. ' Do you mind passing today's homework to everyone?"

" I don't mind sir-" I try to say, but he shoved the homework handout's in my hand. It was quite heavy, to be exact.

" Thanks Ren!' The teacher said going back to the lesson. I sigh to myself as I pass the homework to everyone.

When I handed the homework sheet to Hanon she just smiled as she took the paper generously. Tatsuya was sitting behind her, giving me a wink. I hand him a paper with a weak smile. And down the rows I went, finally ending up to my desk with te last paper.

"Alright class you'll be dismissed early! Have a nice day!-" Our teacher tried to say: But he was interrupted by the ringing of the bell.

Hanon and Tatsuya came scrambling over to me, grabbing there bags.

"Ren! Do you want ot help me study for the test?! I got a REALLY bad score last time and we all know your super smart!" Hanon explained pushing me out of my seat.

"STOP IT HANON!- Ren! Do you wanna hang out with the guys at the arcade after school? I'll pay!" Tatsuya said grabbing my other, use to be available wrist.

"NO WAY! GRADES AND STUDYING ARE MORE IMPORTANT!" Hanon screeched at Tatsuya as she started pulling. _Not again _I thought bitterly, as a the shock of pain went into the arm she was pulling.

"SO WHAT?! YOU STUDY ON YOUR OWN!" yelled Tatsuya as he pulled on my other arm. _no no no no NO! Why my other hand too?! _I ask myself as both of my arms felt like they were going to fall off.

I heard them argue once more. I close my eyes, trying to ignore the pain. Here it goes again...

* * *

_Kazuma P.O.V._

The buzzing was heard once again. I groaned. I slammed the phone down in annoyance. The Kannagi household is not answering _any _of my calls. Somethings _really _not right...

And it's probably top secret Kannagi information- based on what Ren said.

_" I can't tell you Nii-san...that's because..you aren't a Kannagi anymore."_

Those words echoed in my head as I grabbed the phone once again- dialing the numbers. After dialing I put it up to my ear, the sound of buzzing still 's when I eard someone pick up. I quickly perk up. _Finally, after like forever! _I thought as the buzzing stopped.

"Hello?' said a old man's voice. Probably the Old man (just to clarify, it's Jugo).

"Yo, It's me: Kazuma. I wanna ask you some questions I need answered. _Now_." I demand. I hear nothing on the other line.

"And what are your questions? Is it about Ayano?"

"**Yes**! I saw her come here to Arieses! I'm presently here too! No ones from the Kannagi house hold is telling me anything! I want answers.'"

I heard a pause before he spoke again.

"I would've told you, Kazuma." Jugo replied. "But it's something The Kannagi is handling with a top secret information-"

"Hey!" I bark at him. "I may not be part of the Kannagi: But I still have Kannagi blood running through me! So tell me why she's here!" I demand. _I can't believe I'm actually using the Kannagi part of me as a excuse. _I thought as I wait for a reply.

I felt him sigh on the other line. " I'll only give you the information you need to know: But promise me one thing, Kazuma."

"What?"

"That...if the mission doesn't go according to plan...then...please...fight alongside her. And also not telling anyone else this information, of course."

There was a moment of silence. _If the mission goes wrong? Is she in danger? What's going on? Might as well agree to the Old Man's request and get facts straight...  
_

"Fine." I say as Jugo continues. I hear a shuffle of papers before he answered.

"Kazuma- when you left...let's just say: You forgot to do a important test. If you had stayed and pasted, you would be ranked higher...but as you know...it wasn't like that..."'

I shuffle uncomfortably in my seat. I hated talking about that. I bite my lip.

" A test?"

" Yes, It tests your loyalty as a Kannagi and your status. It's a tradition. Even I have done it." He tells me as I hear a sigh.

"So- Ayano is doing the test?" I ask.

"She is...but...the mission- didn't go as planned." Jugo explained.

" What do you mean?!" I demanded.

'"She is attending XX Academy as a undercover: They think they have seen sightings of youma's. Ayano's task was to eliminate the source. But- the source is not a 'thing.' It's simply-"

" A human." I finish his sentence as I hear him shuffle with the papers.

"And I'm afraid..: It has the connection to Youma origin."

I froze.

"Do you think you it may have been Bernhardt Rhodes?" I say sternly as I remember the last encounter with the Pandonium...and the clone of Tsui Ling. I shiver from the memory.

"No. But something _worse_ is what I fear." He states as I nod.

"Understood." I say. " I'll call you later if I need more info. Thank you, Jugo."

"Please take care of Ayano. Her undercover name is Akemi. Akemi Usagi.

"Thanks." I say as I hang up. _XX Academy eh?_

I put on my blck jacket as I grab my hotel keys and head down to the lobby and out the doors. I call a taxi as I see it coming over to me. I seat myself down.

"Where would you like to go, sir?" He asked generously.

"XX Academy." I simply state as I give him the amount of yen.

" All right, thank you sir. We will be there shortly."

He started the taxi car, as I look out the window.

_Ayano...hope you're doing okay. _

* * *

**ALL DONE! HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE CHAPTER AS MUCH AS I DID! I'LL TRY TO UPDATE SOON AS FAST AS I CAN! (IF POSSIBLE)**

-burningflame0116


End file.
